


Hair

by I_am_lesbajs



Category: Danganronpa, trigger happy havoc - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Naegami, hairstyling, this is so v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lesbajs/pseuds/I_am_lesbajs
Summary: This is 100% based off of a headcannon
Relationships: Makoto Naegi/Byakuya Togami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Hair

Byakyua had woken up to the loud tv and feeling hands run through his hair “Ah- sorry I didn't realize it was that loud!” the small brunette apologized “It’s okay, Makoto.” Byakuya smiled a bit and kissed Makoto’s forehead.

“Can I do your hair?” Makoto asked bluntly. Byakuya nodded, still tired from his nap. “Okay! Sit here and I’ll be right back” Makoto told the other before running to the bathroom to get elastics, a brush, etc. 

Byakuya sat down where he was told and Makoto soon joined him, sitting behind his boyfriend on the couch.

One brush in and Byakuya already started to whine “Ow- Makoto careful!!” he yelled “I’m sorry!! I’m not trying to hurt you!!” Makoto replied with a worried tone. And soon enough Makoto was done styling Byakuya's hair.

Makoto had led him to the bathroom and sat up on the counter “Is it bad...?” he asked. Byakuya gently shook his head “ It’s cute, I like it” he said rubbing Makoto's cheek leading to a gentle kiss. 

“I’m glad you like it” Makoto cheered.


End file.
